in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Cap
|birthdate = Unknown|occupation = One of the Plant Heroes|eyes = Black|hair = N/A|favcolor = Purple|member = L.E.A.F., Heroes section|goal = End the hero war with training the other plants; complete the unspoken quest|birthplace = Unknown|abilities = A nature-bender (with his superpowers); can summon a swarm of mushrooms|hobbies = Training plants at his secret dojo|loveinterests = N/A|status = Alive|caption = HD artwork from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|aliases = Nightcap (in a different pronunciation) Fun guy}} Night Cap is a neutral character in the series In a Locked Room. He is a character originating from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He is owned by , and co-owned by Redfork2000. History Night Cap makes his first appearance in Royal Rainbow Road, in Shroomy Town. The 31st Poison Mushroom calls the rest of the mushrooms for the story of the unspoken quest to be heard by him. (More TBA) Personality Night Cap can be considered a "fun guy" occasionally. However, he is furious, ferocious, and will summon a swarm of mushrooms in no time on everyone against his way. Night Cap has a fear of sleeping alone so he sleeps with a teddy bear. He teaches fighting skills with plants at his dojo most of the time, if he's not busy otherwise. Night Cap's plant counterpart is a Fume-shroom. In the past, he was very thing and is very brave. However, he was weak in health, and likes to hide in his gifted scarf from his father whenever he is in trouble. He wanted to be a ninja and surpass other mushrooms. When the ray of the Hero-tron 5000 attacked him, this dream comes true and is working on it. Abilities Night Cap has four Superpowers to fight against enemies. *'Whirlwind' - This one blows so hard, anyone who's very light will get blown away to somewhere far. Heavy characters can easily endure this. *'More Spore' - Summons two Button Mushrooms with a special role. They heal the other mushrooms, but will choke against enemies. More Spore also acts like a smoke bomb sometimes. *'Storm Front' - Very effective in supporting allies. This may restore their health and will buff their strength temporarily. No effect against enemies. *'Signature Superpower: Mush-Boom' - A purple mushroom is dropped. A purple dragon will be summoned to aid the fight, but the attack power is very weak. It cannot be destroyed easily in exchange, and if it did, it will spawn a random Poison Mushroom that can poison enemies nearby. Night Cap is also a nature-bender due to these superpowers (except Mush-Boom), and can control a storm's lightning. In a few seconds, he can summon mushrooms in a grotto. Trivia *While he is called "Nightcap" officially, the roleplaying user didn't like the name change and just preferred the previous name, "Night Cap". *His name depicts the nighttime, but his dojo training with the plants is during the daytime. This is because they do not want to train at night and most of them prefer to sleep on that time. *Unlike most headcanons, the user's headcanon depicts Night Cap's plant counterpart being a Fume-shroom. The rest have him as a Scaredy-shroom before. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Plants Category:Neutral characters Category:Plant Heroes